I'm a Believer
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Après leur victoire contre Shiratorizawa lors de leur dernier Inter-Lycées, Kageyama se dit qu'il est peut être temps que les choses changent entre Hinata et lui (No spoiler, juste l'idée que je me fais de leur futur). KageHina.


Hello ! C'est la première fois que je poste sur Haikyuu, wow. Que dire. J'aurai jamais pensé que mon premier OS serait du KageHina parce que clairement mon pairing préféré est incontestablement l'IwaOi, suivi de près par le KuroKen. J'aime bien le BokuAka et le DaiSuga, l'AsaNoya, et j'avoue que mon guilty ship c'est l'UshiOi (aaaargh, tellement angst)

Et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur eux après avoir écouté le cover anglais par AmaLee du 3e opening d'Haikyuu "I'm a Believer", si vous connaissez pas allez voir, ses covers sont géniaux hehe.

BREF. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais en amphi de droit des affaires quand j'ai pondu cette chose. Le DUT GEA, c'est un peu l'enfer, voilà voilà. Donc fuck le droit, fuck la compta et vive le KageHina. J'ai fini de raconter ma vie, vous pouvez lire tranquillement !

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu ! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.

 **Note : Cet OS se passe pendant la troisième année de lycée d'Hinata et Kageyama, en admettant que Yamaguchi soit le capitaine à ce moment là, et qu'ils soient arrivés en finale de l'inter-lycées contre Shiratorizawa et qu'ils les aient battus. Je n'ai pas fini la saison 3 de l'anime et je ne lis pas le manga, donc ceci n'est absolument pas du spoil, c'est juste le contexte de mon OS.**

* * *

 **I'm a Believer**

Ils avaient gagné.  
Ils avaient vaincu Shiratorizawa.

Hinata avait marqué le point qu'il leur manquait. Figé au milieu du terrain de volleyball, il fixait sa paume là où il venait de frapper la balle.

Kageyama l'avait vu faire ça un million de fois, le voyait une fois de plus regarder sa main comme s'il y cherchait la preuve qu'ils avaient vraiment gagné, qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver et qu'il avait eu raison d'y croire.

Hinata y avait toujours cru plus que les autres. Même s'ils étaient tous prêts à se dépasser, à donner tout ce qu'ils avaient pour cette victoire, aucun n'était aussi persuadé qu'Hinata qu'ils pouvaient y parvenir.

Mais qui pouvait les blâmer ? C'était Shiratorizawa, l'équipe du légendaire Ushijima Watakoshi, et même sans leur ancien capitaine, ils faisaient mordre la poussière à leurs adversaires un par un.

Sauf ce soir là.

Et c'était grâce à Hinata. Kageyama n'avait aucun mal à l'admettre.

Il avait toujours été comme ça, toujours trop enthousiaste et prêt à se jeter tête baissée dans n'importe quel challenge qui lui tenait à cœur.

Kageyama avait d'abord trouvé ça stupide, profondément stupide. Ce rouquin trop petit pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux, qui criait toujours son opinion sans se soucier des conséquences, et qui avait des rêves assez grands pour eux deux, assez ridicules pour le briser. Ce rouquin qui s'était inlassablement relevé après chaque échec – et qui avait forcé Kageyama a faire de même.

Il l'avait d'abord profondément méprisé, s'était demandé maintes et maintes fois comment il pouvait être assez bête pour penser qu'il avait les épaules pour battre Nekoma, Aoba Johsai ou même Shiratorizawa.

Et il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne.

L'espoir d'Hinata avait toujours porté leur équipe, autant que la force de Daichi, la confiance de Sugawara, la brutalité de Tsukishima, l'enthousiasme de Tanaka et Nishinoya.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés parce qu'ils étaient si différents ? Combien de fois Hinata lui avait-il prouvé qu'il n'était qu'un crétin sceptique ?

Il n'oublierait jamais la déception écrasante qu'il avait ressentie lors de leur défaite contre Shiratorizawa l'année passée.

Kageyama s'était maudit de l'avoir écouté, de s'être laissé persuader qu'ils avaient une chance contre les aigles.

Hinata l'avait saisi par le col de son maillot, du haut de ses 1m62, comme s'il était capable de lui faire quoi que ce soit et lui avait hurlé à travers ses larmes qu'ils réussiraient la prochaine fois.

Kageyama ne le croyait pas.

Et pourtant, c'était bien Karasuno qui remportait l'Inter-lycées, cette année.

Et lorsqu'Hinata relève enfin les yeux de sa paume, c'est automatiquement vers Kageyama qu'il se tourne – c'est toujours vers lui, à chaque fois, qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent, et le passeur le voit de plus en plus comme un privilège.

Kageyama se moque totalement du public qui les regarde, des hurlements de joie des autres membres de leur équipe, parce qu'il est le premier à se jeter sur Hinata pour l'enlacer comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

Hinata reste figé sur place l'espace d'un instant avant de serrer le tissu du maillot de Kageyama dans ses poings.

\- On a gagné, murmure t-il d'une voix tremblante, Kageyama, on a gagné…

Kageyama est a peu près sûr qu'il pleure et niera quiconque lui dira qu'il l'a vu pleurer, lui aussi.

\- Ouais, murmure Kageyama. On a gagné.

* * *

Daichi, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Asahi et Tanaka étaient tous les cinq venus voir la finale de l'inter-lycées. Leur présence avait été à la fois stressante et réconfortante – Kageyama était certain qu'entendre Tanaka et Nishinoya hurler à chacun de leurs points marqués avait donné encore plus d'énergie à Hinata.

Comme à leur habitude, toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée au restaurant pour fêter dignement cette victoire.

A table, Daichi les félicite tous, et lorsque c'est au tour de Kageyama, l'ex-capitaine lui adresse un grand sourire :

\- Je suis fier de voir qu'Hinata et toi jouez encore mieux en duo. Bravo.

Kageyama hoche la tête, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Il lui semble qu'il a toujours admiré Daichi et que même si Yamaguchi est un bon capitaine, Daichi restera à jamais celui qui lui a appris à aimer son équipe.

\- Eh bien, Hinata ! s'écrie Tanaka. T'as grandi !

\- De dix centimètres, répond fièrement Hinata.

\- Toujours plus petit que moi, marmonne Kageyama juste pour le plaisir de l'embêter.

Hinata lui enfonce son coude dans les côtes et le passeur secoue la tête, le cœur plus léger que jamais. Son portable vibre dans la poche de sa veste et il hausse les sourcils en ouvrant le message qu'il vient de recevoir.

 ** _De : Oikawa_**

 ** _Bravo pour cette victoire contre Shiratorizawa, Tobio. Continue comme ça et t'arriveras peut être à mon niveau. Peut être. Même si c'est peu probable._**

Kageyama fronce les sourcils et relis le message de l'ex capitaine d'Aoba Johsai. Il finit par hausser les épaules en songeant que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un compliment de la part d'Oikawa et qu'il s'en contentera.

 ** _A : Oikawa_**

 ** _Merci, Oikawa-san._**

Le passeur baîlle sans s'en rendre compte et Sugawara lui sourit avant de lancer :

\- Bon, on s'est bien amusés, mais c'est peut être l'heure d'aller se coucher, non ?

\- Cinq minutes, maman, braille Nishinoya.

\- Suga a raison, approuve Daichi. Et puis on compte bien jouer un match contre vous demain matin avant de partir, alors vous avez intérêt à être en forme !

\- Bien évidement ! s'écrie Hinata en frappant la table du poing.

Ils rient tous de bon cœur et les discussions reprennent dans tous les sens. Kageyama a l'impression d'être de retour en première année, quand Hinata et lui étaient avides de faire leurs preuves. Son regard glisse vers son coéquipier et il songe qu'il est fier de ce qu'ils ont réussi à devenir, tous les deux.

Lorsque l'équipe se sépare et que chacun rentre chez soi, Hinata s'étire et se tourne vers lui.

\- On avait dit que je dormais chez toi, hein Kageyama ?

Le passeur hocha la tête et Hinata lui sourit avant de s'avancer sur le chemin qui mène à sa maison.

Kageyama ne sait pas si c'est la bière ou juste l'euphorie de la victoire, mais les joues d'Hinata sont plus rouges que d'habitude et il sifflote joyeusement durant tout le trajet.

Le passeur le suit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

La maison de Kageyama est déserte, comme d'habitude. Le passeur s'est lassé de se demander pourquoi ses parents sont si souvent absents, même pendant un moment qui compte à ce point à ses yeux. Ce soir, il s'en moque complètement, parce qu'Hinata le suit et qu'il lui semble qu'il n'a besoin de personne d'autre que lui.

Il n'a pas envie de penser à ce qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils recevront les résulats de leurs admissions à l'université, parce qu'il est toujours possible qu'ils ne réussissent pas tous les deux à obtenir la même – il refuse de penser à ce qu'il fera s'il ne peut pas jouer dans la même équipe qu'Hinata l'année prochaine.

Il refuse de se demander à quoi sa vie ressemblera sans lui, et c'est totalement stupide – tout le monde est forcé de quitter ses amis après le lycée à un certain moment, parce que ça fait partie de la vie.

Kageyama songe avec lassitude qu'il est temps d'avouer qu'il ne voit plus Hinata seulement comme un ami depuis pas mal de temps.

\- T'avais raison, marmonne Kageyama en fermant la porte. T'avais raison d'y croire.

Hinata fait volte face en comprenant ce qu'il vient de dire, et bordel, est-ce qu'il finira par se lasser un jour de ces sourires qui illuminent son visage et font briller ses yeux ?

\- Bien sûr que j'avais raison, se moque Hinata en gonflant le torse.

Kageyama hausserait les yeux au ciel dans n'importe quelle autre situation, mais à cet instant précis, il n'a jamais été plus fier de son coéquipier, et il lui semble qu'il mérite bien plus que des félicitations.

Peut être bien que c'est le bon moment pour changer les choses. Il a déjà attendu bien trop longtemps d'en avoir le courage pour laisser filer sa chance d' _essayer_ , au moins.

Kageyama laisse le temps à Hinata de reculer s'il en a envie, prend maladroitement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse.

Il a l'impression d'avoir à nouveau seize ans, comme lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés dans la même équipe pour la première fois et qu'Hinata a débrqué en hurlant dans sa vie en changeant à jamais sa vision du volleyball.

Et même si tout à changé, même si Hinata n'a plus qu'à lever la tête pour répondre à son baiser, même s'ils ont dix huit ans et plus seize, Kageyama songe qu'ils sont toujours aussi complémentaires. Hinata l'attire contre lui comme s'il l'attendait depuis toujours, l'embrasse avec le même enthousiasme qu'il met dans le volley et dans toutes ces compétitions stupides qu'ils se lancent tous les jours. Kageyama enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le serre contre le lui le plus fort possible et soupire contre sa bouche.

Ca fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il aurait dû le faire, beaucoup trop de fois qu'il s'est surpris à regarder Hinata se changer une seconde de trop, trop de fois où il a remarqué qu'il lui faisait beaucoup plus d'effet que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

Et plus tard, bien plus tard, alors qu'ils sont allongés côte à côte dans la chambre de Kageyama, Hinata murmure au milieu de l'obscurité :

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on rejouera contre Oikawa et les autres à l'université ?

Le passeur sent son cœur se réchauffer à l'idée qu'Hinata ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils ne se sépareront pas l'année prochaine, ni les années suivantes, ni jamais.

\- J'en suis sûr. chuchote t-il. Et on les battra.

Kageyama n'a pas besoin de distinguer le visage d'Hinata dans le noir pour savoir qu'il sourit. Parce que pour une fois, Kageyama a bien l'intention d'être celui qui y croit le plus.

* * *

Voilààà, j'ai pas tellement réfléchi avant de l'écrire donc je sais pas si les personnages sont très IC mais avec un peu de chance ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Aeliheart974** , qui sera de retour sur ce fandom avec du KuroKen ou de l'IwaOi un de ces jours


End file.
